Some wireless communication technologies may be configured for communication of various dedicated services.
For example, the Wireless-Gigabit (WiGig) technology, e.g., according to the Wireless Gigabit Alliance, Inc WiGig MAC and PHY Specification Version 1.1, April 2011, Final specification, is designed to carry multiple dedicated services, such as audio-visual (A/V) and input output (I/O).
The WiGig Alliance (WGA) has defined a set of Protocol Abstraction Layers (PALs), e.g., a WiGig Serial Extension (WSE) PAL and a WiGig Display Extension (WDE) PAL, that standardize the method of transporting traffic of specific industry-standard protocols, e.g. Universal Serial Bus (USB) and DisplayPort, over the WiGig media access control (MAC) layer. Other PALs may be defined with respect to other communication links, e.g., Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) links.
The WSE defines a WSE host communicating with a WSE device over a WiGig wireless link interface. The WSE host can connect and control several WSE devices. Each WSE device can include several USB ports, and each USB port can be attached to a USB device or be extended to several ports via a USB hub.
Since USB devices and/or USB hosts may be configured for communicating over a physical medium, e.g., a USB cable, there may be a problem to perform some operations, e.g., in an efficient seamless and/or transparent manner, via the WSE PAL.